


Tim Drake Needs More Love!

by Beyond_fantasizing



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Damian Wayne, Aged-Up Damian Wayne x Reader, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreaking, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Might make different ships now| Idk yet, Moving On, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, So far just two stories, Some Fluff, Some Plot, Still mostly Tim Drake| Red Robin though, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Trash writting, mention of human trafficking, tagging is so hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyond_fantasizing/pseuds/Beyond_fantasizing
Summary: One shots of our beloved Red Robin, honestly had to write this because it feels like Tim doesn't get enough love.I hope you all enjoy!Some will be NSFW, others will not.
Relationships: Red Robin/Reader, Tim Drake/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	1. Late Night Visit

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely (reader) meets Red Robin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting with Red Robin.
> 
> First smut, we'll see how it goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our reader(Y/N)'s character is a bit shy when she meets new people (Until you warm up to them) or in uncomfortable situations. (Y/N) has a bit of bad habit of putting herself down, but always wears a smile to make it seem she's okay.
> 
> But there's a line that when it gets crossed she could be someone you shouldn't mess with.
> 
> Because of a recent tragedy, where she lost her family. She went to live in Gotham, why Gotham? Because of a friend of her family lives there and got her a job at WE.

In all honesty it was your friends' fault, never in a million years would you believe you would be making out with one of Gotham's vigilantes, when you moved to this city. Yes you've heard of the vigilantes that protected the city.

Sure you had your fantasies, but who didn't? It was just that a fantasy, but this... this was way better than what you could've imagined.

You had always wonder what it would feel like, his strong arms wrapped around you, your fingers running through his hair, his hot breath on your skin. 

How did this all happen?

Well......

** _Earlier that Same Day_ **

"......(Y/N) back me up here! Tell this unculture swine of a bitch, that Nightwing is soooo much hotter than that helmet guy!!" Alice said bringing you out of your thoughts.

"What! Swine?! You slut! (N/N) has to have way better taste than that. Going for some basic-" Eliza yells back to her sister.

"Oh helllll noooo, you did NOT just call him basic! I mean have you even seen dat ASS! Or are you blind?!" 

Believe it or not these two are actually really close, considering they're twins they usually agree on everything. Except when it comes to their debate on celebrity crushes or in this case Gotham's vigilantes.

"We're about to go in, please cal-..." you try to get their attention, but you're cut off by Eliza.

"Oh Pleeeaseeee, like we haven't heard that a billion times. Red Hood has just a great an ass as "Mr. Goldenboy"."

"Oooh kay, I'm leaving. Bye!" You say as you turn around.

"What! Why?!" Both sisters turn their hazel eyes to you.

"I'm not going in there if you two are just going to get us kicked out by your yelling. It wouldn't be the first time either." You mumble the last part to yourself.

"Well if MY sis had better taste."

"Speak for your self, you...."

"That's what i mean, I'll see you..."

"No, no baby come back~." Alice ever the drama queen says in song.

It has only been a couple of months since I met these crazy twins, but I have come to love them.

My new found family.

"Ahhhh, she smiled. Our little (N/N) can't resist our sisterly charm." Eliza says as she comes to hug my left arm.

"You two are so lucky I like you." I say as I roll my eyes.

We finally go into the diner, taking a seat at one of the booths towards the back. Surprisingly it wasn't so busy, for a Saturday. Just a few customers, like a group of friends, and a couple of families.

After the waitress took our order the conversation was mostly about our week. Until it went back to their previous debate.

"Red Hood."

"Nightwing."

"Red Hood."

"Nightwing."

"Please don't start this again." I lightly message my temples.

"I mean it doesn't even makes sense, why is he called Red _HOOD_ if he wears a helmet?!"

"You don't question greatness, you just accept it!"

"Shhhh, keep it down." You whisper yell.

"That's not even an answer!"

"You're just mad 'cause it's true. You hater!"

"We're gonna get kicked out...... I knew I should have left when I had the chance." Mostly talking to yourself, you cautiously look around looking to see if people are staring at your cazy friends.

"We're settling this, right here. Right now."

"Fine with me."

"Who's the hotter of the two (Y/N)?!"

"I don't want thisss." You mumble to yourself.

"We have to know, who's the hotter one in the BatFam?"

They looked at me expectingly.

"I... choose....Neither."

"What?!"

"How could you even say that?!"

"With words."

"Don't tell me your a Superfam fan."

"Is this true?" Alice question you.

"Why are you badmouthing the Superfam."

"So it's true!"

"The utter betrayal."

"I didn't even... I just said neither, because I prefer Red Robin."

"Are you serious? You really-"

"No, but hold on Alice. I mean I can see that."

"What? What does that even mean?!" I took a breath, trying to calm myself. "You two better not badmouth my guy, you two asked. I just answered."

"Your guy?" Eliza wiggled her eyebrows in my direction, making me blush.

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

"Yeah okay, but can we ask....why?"

"Because, why not? Also.... it may be because... I might just be biased towards him, since he was the first person I met since I moved to Gotham."

"You actually met him?!"

"You never told us this!"

"...Y-yeah, I didn't say anything because I didn't think it was necessary. I thought it was just a regular common thing. Where gothamiates meet them from time to time."

"What!? No!"

"Girl, we've lived here our whole lives and I still have yet to see Nightwing face to face."

"Do you even know, what I would do to just even be this distance with Red Hood??" Eliza said gesturing with her hand the distance between the two of you.

"I don't really want to know..." 

Thankfully our food arrived, seeming to end the conversation.

Or so I thought, they would not drop the subject.

"How did you even meet him?"

"Did he talk to you?!"

They were _not_ going to let this go.

I sighed, "Okay, so you both know how I moved here like 8 months ago?" 

They both nodded.

"So on the first night I got here, I was supposed to meet my aunty Lina. But, she couldn't pick me up from the airport. So I took a cab. I gave the guy the directions, and so we left the airport." 

Remembering the incident I clench my hands to stop them from shaking.

"We then arrive at these buildings, and something seemed...off. Turns out the cab driver took me to the shadiest part in Gotham. I asked if we were at the right place. And he said _'It's close by, but I kinda have to make a stop here.'_ That's when I notice, from one of the mirror there were these guys coming towards the cab, and I tried to open the door but it was locked. Turns out the guy was working with some human traffickers, I don't know if it was out of luck or the adrenaline but I managed to smash the window and quickly reached for the handle from the outside.

"I just I got out of the cab, and then the guys that were there, came running towards me. I threw my small carry on to one of them and then I just ran towards the alley. I started screaming for help, then I reached a dead end. I know some self defense my older brother had taught me. But there were three big guys and they were armed. In all honesty I thought I wouldn't make it out. When one of the reached to grab me I punched him, which didn't really do much but get him angry, he was about to swing back at me. And that's when he jump down, it was really umbelievable."

Unknown to me, I had unconsciously placed my hand on my forearm.

"I-Is that why you have that scar in your arm?" Eliza asked

Feeling my insecurity, I tug on the sleeve of my jacket. Noticing my action Alice elbowed her sister in the ribs.

"...y-yeah. I hadn't noticed some glass from the window had gotten stuck in my arm until he pointed it out."

"Oh my god, you went through all that and you never..?"

"Eliza." Alice sent a glare to her sister.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have."

"No, it's okay. I... it was a really bad experience but... I can talk about it now." I humerlessly chuckle. "I mean I got to meet Red Robin, so there's that."

"(Y/N)..." 

"Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"No, no it's okay. Really you guys should eat." 

"We could leave if-"

"Please!" My voice came out louder than I wanted to, surprising the two sisters. I hadn't noticed how badly I was shaking until I looked at my hands. "I'm sorry." My voice came out small.

"It's okay, we should be the ones that should be sorry. It was our fault."

"I...I'll be back, I n-need...... I'm going to the restroom."

I quickly got up and rushed to the restroom. Luckly no one was in there I, took some calmimg breaths my aunty had taught me.

After regainig my composure I went back to my table. Bright smile on my face, the twins picked up on that and continued to talk about other things.

I didn't want then to walk on eggshells around me. That's why I never told them, or the real reason why I accepted aunty Selina's offer to move here. They were my tiny bit of normal I would have, and I didn't want to loose it.

Is it selfish of me?

Maybe.

".....Oh my god I would so jump on the chance to fuck him if he asked. He wouldn't have to ask me twice."

I giggled at my friends antics.

"Of course you would say that you slut."

"Don't you dare judge me. Like you wouldn't give Red Helmet a Blowjob if h-...." Alice said a bit louder

"Oh my god Alice, keep your voice down. There's litterally a child in the next table over." I say to her.

"First of all It's Red _Hood,_ secondly no one asked you."

"He's too busy playing on his parents phone to even care, and trust me if keeps that up I'm sure he'll come upon worst things." Alice said ignoring Eliza.

"Still, keep your voice down."

"What about you (N/N) would you...?"

"Would I what?" I asked confused.

Eliza rolled her eyes, "If Red Robin came in through your window tonight, and asked if he could sleep with you? Would you say yes?"

Blushing I looked around to see if anyone heard the question.

These girls, didn't know the meaning of the word whisper.

"Eli you broke her, look she's all blushy."

"Stooop. It's your fault." I bring my hands to cover my burning cheeks

"Oh my god unless. You already did."

"What!? No! We didn't.. he ... no!"

"I don't know~ that sounds suspicious." 

"Right?~"

".... I don't even think he remebers me. The guy probably saves dozens of people a day or something."

"Pssh he's crazy if doesn't remeber a cutie like you. I mean I'd tap-.."

"Please don't." I threw a fry at her. "If anything I think he'll remember me as the girl that almost broke his arm." I mumbled.

"You did what?!"

"Okay, before you both jump to conclusion. Let me clerify, after the whole thing happened he had said he called for the police and an ambulance to check my cut. Blah blah, so in my state of fear I grabbed him by the arm and I kept telling him not to leave. Which was kind of funny since I think he had said he would wait until help came. But like I was freaking out and I kept clingly to his arm, I honestly think he was probably sick of me. But I don't even know how long that happened, anyways finally the perimedics came and they wanted to check my injury. And I wouldn't let go of him, until he calmed me down. It was actually really nice of him though, 'cause even when I sat down in the ambulance. He didn't leave until I got bandaged up, and after that ..... I just hugged him and thanked him. He finally left when the commissinor took me to the police cruiser."

".....soooo what am getting from this, is you so would."

"Eliza! Are you fucking serious!" Alice slapped her sister's arm.

"Ow, I mean she would. Right?"

"You're not obligated to answer that (Y/,N) she's just being stupid again...."

"Y-yes."

"Wha..?"

"If h-he came in and asked, my answer would be yes." I said as my cheeks burned hotter.

"Hah!" Eliza childishly stuck her tongue out to her sister.

"How am I even related to you?"

"Consider yourself blessed you have me as a sister."

"You're so stupid." 

I laughed at their banter. 

**_ Later that night _ **

After saying our goodbyes I went back to my aunty Lina's flat. Yes you were aware of her ...night job, (one of the reasons why you accepted to move to Gotham was to become her apprentice, although you had yet to make your debute.) She had said you were free to use her home as you pleased, since she was ever hardly home.

Eartha, the sweet girl came up to you and nuzzled on your leg when you came in.

"Hey cutie, I missed you too." You gently scrathed her head, earning a purr from her.

After she was done receiving affectionate scratches, she ran off to one of her hiding spots.

"Eartha, you cute kitty~" you called out to her, as you went to sit on the sofa.

...

"Come back~... I want cuddles." You say from your seat.

...

She never came out.

"Ugh fine, don't come back. See if I buy you more of those fancy treats again." You say pouting, falling on your back.

You quickly jolted back up, when you heard a chuckle comimg from the direction of the balncony, quickly you threw the remote towards the sound of the source. It didn't sound like it shattered.

_'This is the top floor, who the hell managed to get up here?'_

"Who's there?!" You stood up from the seat keeping your guard up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said as he walked in, the dim light of the nearby lamp illuminating him.

"R-red Robin?"

"Nice throw by the way." He said as he showed you the remote in his hand, placing it down on a table nearby.

"What are you... I am so sorry I threw that at you."

"No, it's fine. Kind of expected that."

"R-right... *ahem, s-so umm not to be rude, but why... are you here?" I timidly ask, fidgiting slightly where I stood.

Maybe it was because I had just talked about him with the twins. Or maybe the fact that I had wanted to see him again, and I kept thinking about him. I felt my heart picking up speed as he slowly walked towards me stopping just a short distance from me. I couldn't really read him with his mask on, and the how dim it was in here.

"Just thought I came to see how you were. I meant to come sooner, but never had the chance." I noticed his lips slightly turned upwards.

"Oh, yeah I'm good. Great actually, I-I started working at a really good place... and um m-my aunty is really nice so living here has been good." Ugh the rambling, it's a nervous habit of mine I had never seem to grow out of.

"Great." He chuckled.

"S-so do you always make house visits?"

_'What kind of question even is that?'_

"Not really. But I wanted to see you."

At his words i felt my cheeks burning, I reached for the sleeve to cover my scar. _'I should've worn another one with longer sleeves._

I had not realized how close he was until I felt a gentle grip on my right forearm, as if he was holding glass he gently glidded his gloved thumb over the scar.

"Please don't it's so ugly." My voice came out as barely a whisper. 

"It shouldn't be on your skin, but it shows how brave you are."

"N-no... im not I .....couldn't.... do anything."

* * *

_"Are you alright miss?"_

_"I... I'm ..." tears ran down your face, your legs had given out on you._

_You were now on the grimmy floor of the alley. Hands fisted on your lap._

_"It's okay, you're okay." He kneeled down to your level. Using his voice to soothe your nerves._

_You acted on insticnt and leaned forward into his chest, tightly griping edge of his cape._

_"Red Robin to Oracle send GCPD to my coordinates, I'm going to also need an ambulance." He said, to what you assume was his communicater. "Don't move, there's a shard of glass on your arm." He gently rub your back._

_"I... I was..."_

_"Shh shh it's okay."_

_"I couldn't do anything, I was going....going to be..... I already lost so much. Why couldn't I do anything. W-why? Why am I...." You sobbed and let out your fear, as you cried into the young vigilantes chest. You didn't know if he could understand you. But he felt warm. And he felt safe, something you had been longing for so long._

_It had only been three months since the tragic event that took the lives of your family._

* * *

"You did something that not many dare to do." 

Not meeting his masked eyes, you kept your eyes to the floor, bitting on your lower lip hard, almost tasting blood. 

You had always wondered why it had been you that survived, you had always thought it wasn't fair. Your brother helped you escape, but you couldn't do the same and help them.

You weren't brave, 

You were a coward,

A worthless, weak human being.

He gotten closer, reaching his other gloved hand to cup your cheek. You gasped lightly, releasing your lip from the grip of your teeth. Looking up at his masked face for the first time since he got here.

You hadn't noticed the tears until he wiped them away gently. 

Everything seemed to have moved in slow motion. He had leaned down, his lips just hairswith apart from yours. His breath tickling your skin.

Was it you or was it him that closed the distance? You couldn't remember.

It was slow and his lips felt soft. You felt the hand that was on your cheek move behind your neck, as his other hand gently tugged closer, flushed against him.

You brought your hands to wrapped them around his neck. His toungue asking for entrance to your mouth, which you obliged. 

It felt like he needed more, he pulled you closer by your hips. The hand in your hair tilted your head back, braking the kiss he began kissing your jaw, slowly kissing down to your neck. Earning small whimpers from you as you raked your fingers through his raven locks. He went lower to your collarbone and bit lightly on it, that time you let out a moan.

"R-red~" you felt him lips smile a bit, before he looked up at you. Cupping your face he leaned his forhead to yours.

"C-can I make you mine?" His voice was low, and it sounded husky.

You weren't sure if your mind was playing tricks on you, but his voice sounded so familiar. Or maybe this was a crazed fantasy, but if it was you didn't want it to end.

You couldn't trust your voice, so you nodded. He went for another kiss, just a hot and passionate as the one before. Bringing both hands to your hips, you gided him to your room.

He kicked the door close, still kissing you. As you walked back until the back of your legs hit your bed. He gently lowered you down, as he kissed you neck he took your jacket off. The soft spaghetti strapped bloused you had gave him more access to your shoulders, which he glidded his lips acrossed. 

You felt his hand as he slowly carressed under your blouse, the gloved material felt strange on your skin, you didn't hate it. It was just diffirent, causing light goosebumps on your skin, he reached his hand your breast and began kneading, while his lips ketp attached to your neck.

"Red R-rob....ahhh~." You moaned as he kissed a spot on your neck. You felt his lips turned up to a smile.

"So cute." He chuckled, he looked back you. You really wanted to see what his eyes looked like, you wondered if he saw the lust in your eyes.

You sat up when he lifted your blouse, taking it off you let it fall to the ground. Along with your bra you felt the chill air coming from the window. Looking at him you tugged on his cape, "...off....please."

You saw the white lenses grow a bit, you wondered if that indicated he was shocked. He gave a small smile. Leaning to gently kiss your lips, he took the top part of his suit off, your eyes were still trying to adjust to the darkness in the room, the only source of light was the one filtering in through your curtains.

With the bit of light you made out his toned torso, you noticed some light scars scattered through his body. You glidded your fingers on some of the ones on his side, your feather-like touch caused his muscles to tense.

You felt his stare, looking up. He took your right hand bringing it closer to his, he placed pepper- light kisses on your scar. This action made you blush more.

"You are lovely." His voice sounded so sweet to you, you wanted to hear it forever. But you decided against saying anything.

You got closer to him, bringing your hands to his shoulders. You kissed him, gently pulling him down with you. You finally felt his fingers on you, they were calloused but felt perfect to you. 

Placing himself between your legs not breaking the kiss, his right hand moved up to kneed one of your breast, while his left moved down to the waistband of your skirt. Breaking the kiss he looked at you, "can..."

"Y-yes." You said, the heat between your legs wanted some release.

He took off your black skirt and sheer tights off along with your underwear, lifting your hips to help tug them off. Your breath hitched as his finger drew small circles on your clit, earning soft moans when his finger ran through your folds, until he inserted his finger in. Bitting your lip to stop a louder moan, he beggan pumping in and out and then inserting another.

"Don't hold your voice back, I want to hear you." He said as he held your lower lip with his thumb, causing your voice to tumble out.

He placed open mouth kisses, starting from your collarbone where he left his first hickey, down the valley of your breast. All while he kept the rythm of his fingers, he gently curl them until he managed to find that one spot that nearly caused you to scream. Your hips bucked upwards.

"Ahhh~... r-red...mmmm~" your hands gripped the bedsheets.

Going lower to your abdomen, his lips attached to your clit, sucking causing you to feel more stimulated. You began to see stars, his right hand moved to hold your thigh down. 

"R-red... i-im going to." Your hand moved to his hair, tugging on his black locks as the knot in you began to uncoil.

"Cum for me, (Y/N)." 

Hearing the way your name sounded in his voice, you felt your release. Your head fell back into your pillow. Moaning the word _'Red, red, red.'_ As if that was the only word you knew. God you wished you knew what to call him, but you knew he had to keep his identity secret.

He slowly pumped his fingers in and out, letting you ride out your high. He moaned as his tongue lapped up your folds, drinking up your sweet necter. Your moans dissolving into light sighs.

He slowly removed his fingers from inside you. Your vision still a bit hazy, you sat up. He had his hand close to his mouth. But beforr he could lick his fingers, you grabbed his hand. That hand that had just given you pleasure, taking in his two fingers into your mouth, you softly moaned as you sucked them. You looked up through your lashes and saw his mouth slightly agaped, his hair glistening with sweat as some strands stuck to his forehead. You took his fingers out of your mouth, but didn't let go of his hand.

"A thank you." You said as you placed a kissed on the palm of his hand.

He pinned you down again, causing you to gasp in surprise, by his sudden action. Taking advantage of your open mouth he hungrily kissed you. You could still taste yourself on his tongue.

"You're going to make me loose control." He said as he broke your fevered kiss. Hovering above you.

"I-it's okay, don't hold back." You softly said to his ear, bringing your lips to his shoulder. Softly bitting it, earning a groan from him. Placing your lips back to the spot to suck lightly. Once satisfied you looked back to see the red mark you left him. 


	2. Late Night Visit Part: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous one shot but in Tim's POV
> 
> I felt it needed this part, so i decided to write it.
> 
> Im hyped on caffeine and cant Sleep.  
> This is the result of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) your name  
> (L/N) last name  
> (Y/HT) your hometown  
> (H/L) hair length  
> (H/C) hair color  
> (E/C) eye color
> 
> (M/N) mother's name  
> (F/N) father's name  
> (B/N) brother's name

** Red Robin POV **

"D-do you have...?"

"Top drawer." She pointed to the nightstand next to her bed.

I reached to open the top drawer, and saw the box of condoms, placed ontop of the box was a sticky note.

_At least when im out, I'll know you'll use protection._

_\- Love Lina ;)_

I recognized the writing as Selina's.

"..... um a gift from my aunty." (Y/N) timidly said, I noticed her blushing red cheeks.

"We can thank her for that." I say with a chuckle, giving her a soft kiss on her lips.

This was all like I was living a dream. Having (Y/N) in my arms, kissing her. The only thing that I would want to change was that, Red Robin was with her tonight. Not Tim Drake, and my mask was really starting to bother me. I really wished I could take it off, so that I could look into her beautiful (E/C) eyes. But she can't know who I really am.

At first it was just an interest as to who she was.

* * *

_"Are you alright miss?"_

_"I... I'm ..." tears ran down her face, she_ _was sitting on the grimmy floor of the alley. Hands fisted on her lap._

_"It's okay, you're okay." I kneeled down to her level. Using a calming voice to soothe her._

_I was a little surprised when she leaned forward into my chest._

_She had tightly grabbed the edge of my cape, as if it were a life line, and she began crying._

_I took note that her right arm was bleeding, I called Babs, to send help over._ _"Red Robin to Oracle send GCPD to my coordinates, I'm going to also need an ambulance."_

_"Don't move, there's a shard of glass on your arm." I gently rub her back, she seemed so small in my arms._

_"I... I was..." She tried to speak, but couldn't through her cries._

_"Shh shh it's okay."_

_"I couldn't do anything, I was going....going to be..... I already lost so much. Why couldn't I do anything. W-why? Why am I...."_

_She sobbed harder, and buried herself closer into my chest. I could barely understand her. But the words that stuck out to me were, 'I already lost so much. Why couldn't I do anything.'_

_What did she mean by that._

* * *

It's been eight months since that night, I thought I wouldn't see her again.

But I did. And I began to grow feelings for her.

_**Eight Months Earlier**_

"So, because Selina recomended her, we're are just going to hire this girl?" I asked my adoptive father. It seemed his attraction to Selina was clouding his judgement.

"We're not hiring her imidiately, Selina said that Ms.(L/N) just wanted an interview. Saying that she didn't want to get a free job just because she asked, she wants to have the interview, to see if the employers deem her worthy of the position." Bruce said. "It says alot about her already, don't you think?"

"So if I feel like she won't make it as my personal assistant..."

"Then you can reject her application." Bruce finished the sentence.

"Can I see her resumé."

"I already e-mailed it to you. I also reviewed it, she seems like a suitable candidate."

I hummed in response, "Fine I'll look over it, tell Selina, we'll interview (Y/N) this Monday."

It'll give me pleanty of time to _really_ check her background.

Her name seemed familiar to me but I couldn't put a face to it.

Until I began investigating,

* * *

\---

(Y/N)(L/N)

Age:22

Place of Birth: (Y/HT)

Parents: (M/N) (L/N) & (F/N) (L/N)

Sibilings: (B/N) (L/N)

Was currently studying: (college/university)

Family was taken as hostages when the father was unable to pay his gambling debts, owing so much money to a branch in (Y/HT) that was being run under Mario Falcone, son of Carmine "The Roman" Falcone. Held for two weeks, (Y/N) was able to escape her captors. Unfortunately, both her mother and brother were murdered. Her father had gone into hiding, has not been seen since.

Dated: (3 Months Ago)

\---

* * *

_'I already lost so much. Why couldn't I do anything.'_

I heard her voice in my head.

This is what meant?

But how does she know Selina? 

I closed her file, but saved it into my personal folder, where only I can access it.

Monday came sooner than expected, (Y/N)'s interview was today at 1. Both Bruce and I will be interviewing her, it'll also be to see how she acts around us. Most of the candidates get intimidated by the Wayne name, which shows when they see Bruce present. 

"Remember, you choose whether or not you want to hire her, she's applying for the position to be _Your_ assistant after all."

"Right." I simply answered, not showing any emtion.

Ever since I found out she was the same girl I; as Red Robin helped. I kept hoping she passed the interview. Her voice kept passing through my mind.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the receptionist notified us she had arrived. I glanced at my watched, noticing it was 15 mins before 1.

"Well, we know she's punctual." Bruce light heartedly said.

There was a knock on the door, Bruce spoke to let the person know to come in.

There she stood, a pretty smile. Her shiny (H/C) (H/L) sofly curled. I made eye contact with her. Noticing her beautiful (E/C) eyes. 

Her voice sounded soft and sweet when she spoke to introduced herself. 

I let out let out a breath I hadn't noticed I was holding when I took her hand to formally greet her. I took notice of just how small her hands were compared to mine.

"Your thoughts?" Bruce asked after her interview was over, and she had left.

"Seems fine." I simply said, internally I was really impressed just how well she answered all the questions. She had kept her calm and stay professinal even when Bruce would question her. "She could start tomorrow."

_6 months later_

Seeing her work, really showed just how well she managed her tasks. I took notice of her attention to detail, I began to be more aware of her presense each passin day. 

She had even began to bring me coffee, even before realized I needed a refill. She had managed to find ways to grab my attention when I was too focused on a task, and made sure I didn't miss appointments I had coming up.

I was really begging to fall for her.

"Mr. Drake?" Her voice called out to me.

I looked up to meet her (E/C) orbs. She had a take out coffee in her hand, placing it on my desk.

"Thank you" I say as I take the cup, bringging my focused back to my compture. I asked as I continued typing "What's wrong?" 

"The meeting with (xxx) industries this week, is being postponed. They would like to know when or if you're willing to see them at a later date. I have emailed you a list I made on the dates and times you have free but I wanted to your imput on the matter."

"I'll look it over, thank you." I gave her a small smile, as I glanced towards her.

"Umm, I'm sorry Mr. Drake?"

"Yes?"

"Is just that, perhaps is not my place to say. However this is the third time (xxx) industries has had to cancel or postpone a meeting, just this month." 

"Has it?" I was a bit surprised to hear this, but now that she mentioned it, I start to recall similar times it happened.

"Yes, sir. Um... (xxx) industries is said to be specialized in these items, however (000) industries also specialize in the same item while they ask for much less cost." She brought her tablet and began explaining in detail the pros and cons between both companies.

Being so close to her I catch the scent of her perfume. It was a soft and subtle scent; a combination of vanilla and roses, a complementery scent to her.

"I see." Was all could say once she had finished her explanation. "See if (000) industries is available for a meeting the day (xxx) industries was supposed to meet with me." 

"Yes, sir. What about (xxx) industries?" 

"I'll talk with B--my father about them. We'll handle it." 

"Yes, sir." With a bright smile she turned towards the exit my office.

I leaned back on my chair, closing my eyes let out a heavy sigh.

_'I starting to loose my mind.'_

_2 Months After_

It was a Saturday, surprisingly we were all at the Manor. Dick decided we should eat out since Bruce was going out and Alfred had things to do with in the manor.

We went to a great Diner that had great vegan options so even Demon Spawn could eat.

After having to wear a suit throughout the week, it was nice to finally wear some comfortable clothing. We had all placed our orders and Dick began talking about some events that happened in Blüdhaven, when we picked up a conversation on the booth over.

"Red Hood."

"Nightwing."

"Red Hood."

"Nightwing."

"Please don't start this again." A drifferent voice from the first two said. 

_'That voice sounds so familiar.'_

It seemed like a prefrence debate between Nightwing and Redhood unknown to them of course, they were close by.

It had become a game between Jason and Dick, anywhere we went they would see who would get the most votes wins.

To Damian it had seemed ridiculous, considering he was 17, we mostly heard high schoolers swoon over his Robin persona. Which he didn't seem care. However, he got a good laugh out of hearing the two parties say things about the other. Mostly when it came to Red Hood, (probably to use as an insult, if he handn't thought ot up already.)

"I mean it doesn't even makes sense, why is he called Red _HOOD_ if he wears a helmet?!"

_'Like that.'_

"You don't question greatness, you just accept it!"

That earned a smug smile from Jay.

"Shhhh, keep it down." The other person said in a low voice.

_'That voice.'_

It sounded like it directly behind me, I want to turn around and see who it was. But that would raise questions from my adoptive brother's.

"That's not even an answer!"

"You're just mad 'cause it's true. You hater!"

"We're gonna get kicked out...... I knew I should have left when I had the chance." 

I heard the same person mumble. As her friends continued their banter. 

"We're settling this, right here. Right now."

"Fine with me."

Then there's the tie breakers, where both bet on who their odd person of the group will chose. It was usually money, but sometimes it was favors.

Sometimes even Damian betted it would be neither of the two, which surprisingly was more often then they thought.

I brought my mug of coffeee to my lips.

"Who's the hotter of the two (Y/N)?!"

_'(Y/N)?!'_

*cough cough, I choked on my coffee when I heard her name, nearly spilling it on the table.

"Disgusting, Drake." Damian says, backing further back into his seat. 

"You okay there, Timmy." Dick asked from accross the table, a look of concern.

_'Just hearing her name gets me jumpy now.'_

"..f-fine.." I managed to say between coughs, Jason patting my back. "....s-sorry."

 _'It probably isn't even the same person.'_ I think to myself, as I try to calm my coughs.

We managed to hear one of the two ask their friend.

"We have to know, who's the hotter one in the BatFam?"

Jason and Dick expectingly waiting for the answer.

"I... choose....Neither."

When their friend said that Damian tried to hold back his laugh. A small smile was on my lips too, as I looked towards the two former Robins.

"What?!"

"That's what like to know." Jason whisper yelled.

We could still hear the austonished fans as they kept question their friend.

"Don't tell me your a Superfam fan."

"I bet she is." Jason said.

"You don't kmow that, for sure." Dick said with a chuckle.

"Why are you badmouthing the Superfam."

"See." Jason said again.

"So it's true!"

"The utter betrayal."

"I didn't even... I just said neither, because I prefer Red Robin."

At that I tried to fight the blush that was rising to my face. We did hear from time to time, people talk about Red Robin but it wasn't as frequent as Nightwing or Red Hood.

_'It may not even be the same (Y/N), why is it affecting me? But if it was?.... Nothing. What could I even do with that answer? Red Robin hasn't seen her since that night.'_

"See that you have a fan, Timmy." Dick says teasingly, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I just humm in response, trying not to show any emotion.

"You two still owe me..."

"Yeah, yeah we know Demon Spawn" Jason says as he starts to eat his fries.

"..........better not badmouth my guy, you two asked. I just answered."

We heard the girl say, Jason and Dick chuckled when they noticed my blush.

"Her guy." Jason says teasingly, a smirk on his face.

"Your guy?" Her friend asked teasingly, matching Jason timing.

"Shut up, you know what I mean." She said.

Her friends began questioning her, from their response this (Y/N) told them something they probably did not expect.

"You actually met him?!"

"You never told us this!"

"...Y-yeah, I didn't say anything because I didn't think it was necessary. I thought it was just a regular common thing. Where gothamiates meet them from time to time."

_'So this (Y/N) isn't from Gotham. Like my-- assistant (Y/N). What if it is the same person?.... ugh not that it would matter, why am I over thinking this?'_

"What!? No!"

"Girl, we've lived here our whole lives and I still have yet to see Nightwing face to face."

"Do you even know, what I would do to just even be this distance with Red Hood??"

The two said in exasperation.

"I don't really want to know..." Their friend responded to the Red Hood fanatic.

Jason raised an eyebrown in amusement, a smirk on his face, "I'm kinda curious."

"Tt, ridiculous." Damian simply said.

Their conversatiom had came to a halt, until the two girls began questioning their friend, clearly interested in how she had met, me (well Red Robin).

"How did you even meet him?"

"Did he talk to you?!"

I noticed my step-brothers perk up when their questions were asked, more surprised that Demon Spawn was interested as well. It isn't like it's uncommon for people to simply say they met our alter egos, we don't really keep track of every single victim we help (unless it's linked with other missions).

We heard a defeated sigh before the girl spoke, "Okay, so you both know how I moved here like 8 months ago?" 

I slightly stiffen when I heard that, _'8 months ago? The same amount of time I met (Y/N), so it is her.'_

"So on the first night...." (Y/N) began telling her friends the all too familiar story of how she encountered Red Robin, I noticed glances from both Jason and Dick as if asking for confirmation. Even Damian raised an eyebrow when she talked about trying to fight off one of the scum that tried to grab her. Of course they had a brief explanation when we had our debriefing that night after patrol, but they hadn't heard the whole story. 

The converstion had left her two friends speechless until they tried to ask if she needed a change in enviroment, which she had snapped and raised her voice. She quickly apologized for her slight outburst, she got up and made her way to the ladies room, most likely to calm herself. As she walked by I glanced up, and quickly recognized her (H/C), I had also noticed that all three of my brothers recognized her as well.

"Wait was that (Y/N)?! Your (Y/N)?!" Dick whispered yelled.

"Assistant." Damian corrected Dick. "And It would seem so. Drake?" Damian asked me, as if to see if I would confirm out first encounter.

"...yeah, it was." I quietly answered.

"The fuck, but... she started working not too long since that night happened. She never-..."

"Seemed like something was wrong, yeah. I know, I was surprised too." I said, interrupting Jason. 

"Not really surprising, she is a rather competent employee, of course she would be professinal about it. The only reason she told her experience was because her companions pressured her into it." Damian stated matter of factly.

I was still a surprise how (Y/N) was able to get on Demon Span's good grace. From the few times he visits the office, I had seen him briefly greet her, and even went as far as to compliment her work ethic (in his own Damian way). But I wouldn't really blame him, there is something about (Y/N) that you just couldn't explain, but she has this personality which makes it easy to befriend her.

I hadn't noticed when (Y/N) came back until her friends spoke again, clearly Dick and Jason where still very interested in their conversation, if their goofy smiles were any indication. For whatever reason Damian seemed bothered by their topic of convetsation, by the way his scowl deepened. He then brought his attention to his phone. I had still been so deep into my thoughts I hadn't heard what it was, they were talking about.

"Would I what?" I heard (Y/N) asked confused.

We heard her friend slightly huff, before asking. "If Red Robin came in through your window tonight, and asked if he could sleep with you? Would you say yes?"

I stiffened at the question, feeling my heart pick up speed. I couldn't hide the tint of red on my face, which caused Jason to snort. Dick had at one point asked if I had feelings for (Y/N), which I had denied. He had said he wasn't convinced, now he clearly thouht his assumption was correct.

"What's wrong, Timmy?" Dick asked teasingly.

"Aren't you curious about her answer, replacement?" Jason asked, an annoying smirk on his face.

"I... w-why would I?" I stutter a reply. Trying to keep my blush under control.

But failed to, when I heard the following conversation.

".....soooo what am getting from this, is you so would."

"Eliza! Are you fucking serious!" One of her friends asked, following by small cry of pain.

"Ow, I mean she would. Right?"

"You're not obligated to answer that (Y/,N) she's just being stupid again...."

"Y-yes."

"Wha..?"

"If h-he came in and asked, my answer would be yes." (Y/N) answered.

I felt my heart picking upspeed, it felt as if could be heard. Dick and Jason seemed to have love the response, followed by my reaction. My face felt like it was on fire, I could only guess how red it was.

The two idiots were laughing it up.

_Later that Night_

I was in route during patrol, it seemed to be a slow night. I was still listening to Dick and Jason over the comms, they had still seemed to not let go of the converstion. Most likely because Dick had to open his mouth about him believing I had started to fall for (Y/N). I was glad Bruce had to deal with some JL duties and wasn't currently listening to this conversation.

"Alrigh so the girl replacement is currently interested in, likes his alter ego. So what? It's not like he'll have the guts to go see her." I heard Hood's voice over the comms as if he was taunting me.

"Aren't you supposed to be focusing on pratol?" I ask in annoyance.

After a couple more teasing remarks, I tell them I would be in radio silence and would see them after patrol.

I aim my grappling hook to a nearby buildind and swing off. I had becaome irritated with all the teasing, I was running through rooftops to cool my head, I hadn't realized I was heading to (Y/N)'s building. Where she was staying at with Selina, until I was looking at from a nearby building.

 _'This is crazy, what am I even doing_ here?'

I had quietly landed on the balcony, I heard her voice. It was nice seeing a different side of her compared to the perfect assisstant, I like her professionalism. The look of concentration I catch on her face on occassion when she's working. But seeing her joking with her friends, seemed different or like right now she's trying to get attention from Selina's cat. I found it adorable how she was pouting when 'eartha' the cat never came back. I let out a chuckle, guessing she heard me because the next second, by reflex I catch an item she threw in my direction.

_'She has a good arm.'_

After she asked me who I was, I walked in through the door of the balcony. I take notice how nervouse she became, it was a different attitude to how she normally acts at the office. Maybe that was the reason why I first kissed her.

\---

And I'm glad that kiss led to this.

Her laying on the bed as I hover above her, my fingers roaming every inch of her body. Her cute reaction to my caresses, I watched as she slightly shivers from every touch and lets out a couple of soft moans.

_**3rd POV** _

"I'm going to put it in." Breaking the kiss, he tells you as he aligns himself to your entrance.

"O-okay" you say breathlessly.

Slowly pushing into you, you hear him groan through your moan. Once inside he stayd still as he waited for you to adjust to his form, he held your hips tightly feeling he needed to stay incontrol and not let his desire overtake him. He wanted to cherish this moment with you.

"...Red~ move...p-please move." You moaned as you grabed his shoulder, you attemtepted to move your hips to get some friction. But his grip on you made it difficult.

With a groan he slowly moved out and thrusted back into to you, "your so tight, and feel so perfect." He spoke between thrusts.

He found his rythm as you moved your hips in sync with his. "...m-more, Red. More." You shamelessly moaned as you wrapped your arms around his neck, one of your hands tangling itself in his raven locks. As the other scratched his back, earning a hiss. But nonetheless he picked up speed.

He glidded his hands from your hips to your tighs, wrapping your legs around him. From this new angle his member hit deeper into you, "your so perfect for me, (Y/N)." He whispered in to your ear, as he then proceeded to attack your neck with kisses. You weren't sure if he was just saying that from the heat of the moment, but you were thinking the same thing about him. He filled you up perfectly, his touches made your mind fuzzy and his thrusts were hitting you just right.

"Red, I-im close."

"M-me too."

His thrust becamed hurried and sloppier, not long your release came as you let out a loud shameless moan. A couple more thrusts he quickly came after, feeling your insides clapping around him.

You were both trying to catch your breaths, as he slowly slipped out of you. He took of the condom tied it off, and tossed in thd trash. Before falling beside you on the bed. 

You rested your head on his chest as he hugged you closer.

"Doesn't it bother you?" After a couple moments of silence, you asked him.

"What?" He asked confused.

You giggled, "Your mask, I wondered if it felt uncofortable wearing it." 

"Y-yeah, a bit."

"You can take it off, you know. I promise I won't look at your pretty face." 

That earned a chuckle from him, "My pretty face?"

"Uh hu" you sleepily hummed. "I bet it's way better without the mask." You felt his chest rumble below you as he laughed.

It took him a moment to take you up on the offer, the domino mask was really irritating to have on. Finally taking it off he closed his eyes as a gentle breeze came in through the open window. 

He cautiously glanced to you in his arms, noticing your even breaths, he placed a gentle kiss on your forehead, then began to run his fingers through you soft (H/C) hair.

He had enjoyed the couple of minutes he had you in his arms, before he took notice of the time. Much to his annoyance he had to go, as quiet as possible he got up from the bed. And then got dressed in his suit, his mask still in his hand. He leaned down to you quietly whispering, "I'm in love with you." He knew you wouldn't hear him, but he had to say it.

You were all he thought about, you were all he ever wanted. But, couldn't have.

He placed a kiss to your cheek, put his mask on. Walking to your window, taking one more glance at your sleeping form before he leaped into the night.


	3. House Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules that were thought of as jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fr/N) friend's name
> 
> Just a fluff one shot.

It was like any other day, finally able to relax after a long week of work you sat on your couch, the sound of a movie you weren't watching playing as background sound. While you scroll through your phone.

Fed up with being bored, you decided to see if your good friend, Tim finally had some time to hang out. 

Tim and you had been good friends since you met at cafe at one point, after many frequent encounters, you became closer. He was a much bigger coffee lover than you. If you were being honest, you wanted to be more than just a good friend. But there was always that fear you would ruin what you two had.

Frequent late coffee visits, movie marathons, he was someone you could always be yourself with. 

But, you feared he wouldn't feel the same way. That everything you both had would crumble, and he wouldn't want to see you again. You had talked to one of your closests friends about it, (Fr/N) had told you to just tell him and have more faith in your friendship. If he felt the same way then great, but if he didn't then atleast he was an amazing friend you could nerd out with and overdoze on ridiculous amounts of coffee with. But it would be better than questioning yourself on the 'what ifs'.

**:You**

Tiiim!!

I'm bored 😟🥺

**CoffeeMate☕🖤:**

Hi bored😉

Can I ask why you stole my best friend's phone? 

**:You**

-_-

You're not funny Drake

**CoffeeMate☕🖤:**

I'm kidding

How can I help?

**:You**

We haven't had our coffee meet ups

Are you busy? 🙃

**CoffeeMate☕🖤:**

You read my mind

In desperate need of some 

**:You**

I'm great like that 😘

So meet you at our place?

**CoffeeMate☕🖤:**

See you there in a bit

With a big smile on your face you went to your room to quickly change, dressing up casual you noticed from the window it was cloudy. You look through your closet and took out a red hoodie. Slipping it on you made your way to the cafe.

Once you got there you noticed a familiar figure in your usual table. Smiling, you began to walk towards him.

"Hey stranger." You greeted, as you sat opposite of him.

"Hey, (N/N). I ordered your usual." Tim smiled when he saw you.

"Your the best." 

"I'm just great like that."

"Hey, I said that. You can't steal my lines." You playfully bantered, earning a laugh out of the ravenette.

You began to catch up since you had last seen eachother, talking about different series you've discovered while enjoying your much loved caffeinated drink.

"Is that new?" Tim asked as he pointed at the red hoodie you were wearing.

"It's new to me." You smiled cheekly.

"So it is my sweater." 

" _Was_ yours, Timmy. Now is mine." You giggled as he quirked up an eyebrow.

"Hey, I like that sweater. It's one of my fvorite ones." He pouted

"Didn't seem like it since you didn't come to pick up." You said lightheartedly.

"You've been to my house a bunch of times. You should know about rule 5. I wrote it on the whiteboard, the one by the door." You said a sly smile still on your face.

_Rule#5: Caution of your sweaters_

_If it's comfortable, and you don't pick it up_

_After 5 days, I own your sweater. :p_

"I thought that was a joke." He said earning another giggle from you.

"Your fault, it's so warm I had to keep it." You said as you wrapped your arms around yourself, you caught a lingering sent of Tim's cologne on the sweater. "Besides you left it for like a month."

"I can't believe you, if I can't trust my best friend to keep my favorite sweater safe, who can I trust?" He playfully said, placing a hand to his chest.

"You're such a dork." You said.

"But you love this dork." He sent a wink your way.

You felt your heart hammering in your chest from that playfull wink and his words. You were glad the lighting in the cafe could hide the blush that was dusting your cheeks.

"I _could_ give it back, but....." you said, trying to play off his teasing words.

"It's fine, you can keep it. It looks good on you." He said as he sent you a smile.

That really had your heart pounding, of course you only thought he said it as a friend. But your heart wanted to read more into it. 

"Few, thank all that is great in this world." You said jokingly. You smiled at him, "Has anyone ever told you that you are the best, Timmy."

"I'm starting to question if that's true or not." 

"Well it's true." You said more seriously, but still kept a soft smile on your face.

After a while you both ordered another cup of coffee to go. You were going back to your place, for gaming night.

You were into another race on Mario Kart when you crossed the finishline.

"Woooo first place!" You said as you did a happy dance. "4th place? What's wrong Drake? Your loosing your game." (Pun not intended.)

"Them's fighting words." He said as he playfully nudged you.

"Ooooh, careful there that's also in the board of rules." You pointed to the whiteboard by the door.

_Rule#4: If you're challanging in the_

_Middle of game night, prepare for penalties._

"Fine, next round loser has to do whatever the winner says." He said challenging.

"Deal." You smiled confidently, "I already beat you earlier, it'll be easier a second time."

"Big talk, hope the loose doesn't hurt too bad." He taunted a smirk on his face.

"You're going down, Drake." 

You selected a random course. 

As the race progressed you were finding yourself in a bit of a disadvantage.

"uggh, why do they keep giving me green shells." You mumbled, earning a laugh from Tim.

"How do you keep getting the lighting?! You're like in 2nd place!"

"You're just mad 'cause you're loosing." He said with a smirk.

In the end he got first place, unfortunately for you, you were hit before coming in after him as the other racers passed you leaving you at 6th placed.

"Ugh, that is so unfair." You slumped back in your seat, pouting.

"Ouch 6th place?" He chuckled as he patted your head. 

"Alright, fine what's the penalty?" You said as you playfully shoved him. "Your going to ask for the sweater back, aren't you?" You say as you wrap your arms around yourself.

"I wasn't thinking about that, but now that you mentioned it..." he acted like he was debating the idea. "Nah, I think I'll go with my first idea."

"Just say it already." 

"Okay, okay." He said with a chuckle. "First close your eyes, and you have stay still."

You looked at him skeptically, but closed your eyes. "If you write on my face, I'll get you back."

You heard him laugh, it was probably just a couple seconds but it felt like minutes. You noticed that he was now infront of your face, by the scent of his cologne. You just hoped that your face wasn't red.

After another second, you felt him gently place his hand on your cheek. You still kept your eyes closed, another second and you felt soft lips on yours. You honestly thought your mind was playing tricks on you, you opened your eyes and saw him as he gently pull away. His face seemed flushed, as he looked back at you, his hand still lingering on your cheek. 

"D-did.. you just..." you tried asking, you felt your cheeks burning.

"I...I'm... I had to ask you, but I was always afraid to." He looked at you for a while before his eyes looked to the floor, his hand slowly moving away from your cheek. "I'm sorry i-.."

Grabbed his face in your hands, bringing your lips to his. "I l-love you Tim.... As more than a friend." You said as you broke the kiss, looking into his blue eyes.

His eyes grew slightly, before he smiled and leaned down for another kiss. "Will you be mine?"

You smiled, "Only if you'll be mine." Giving him another kiss.


	4. The Thoughts of 'What Ifs'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The question people constantly think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be a bit of a heart ache.....
> 
> I think.
> 
> Well at least that's what I had in mind when I started writing this.
> 
> And drama(•-•) because everything needs to be .... I guess.?
> 
> In this oneshot;  
> Reader is a Vigilante.  
> Catwoman's Protoge  
> Vigilante name: Lynx Kitten  
> Costume similar to Catwoman's but with a hood, and a Domino mask.
> 
> Ages:  
> Dick 27  
> Jason 25  
> Tim 23  
> Damian 19  
> (Y/N) 21  
> 🤷🏻

'What if....' that's always the thought that passes through the minds of people, 

_"What if I had done this insted."_

_"What if I had taken that oppourtunity."_

_"What if I had visit them more."_

No one really knows if the decisions you make are always the best or the correct ones. No one knows how life will play out. But, it's a part of life and we learn from those experiences, whether they're good or bad. Lead to happy moments or even moments that hurt us.

_"What if I had told them how I felt about them."_

  
_"What if I hadn't."_

"I like you. More than just a friend." 

"I..... I'm sorry. I just, don't feel the same way."

That's how it happened, you had build up enough courauge to tell your best friend how you felt about him. After you heard his sympethic tone, you knew he felt bad he had hurt you. That's what you like about him, his kindness. 

But now you wondered if you should have kept your feelings hidden, but you had to try, right? Life is full of chances, you would have never known unless you tried. Right? 

Your heart aches, but you had to tell him. You now just have to make sure your friendship doesn't end.

* * *

** _How it Began_ **

You were one of Gotham's street kid, you had parents but when you turned 8 you decided anywhere was better than a home were a constant beating was waiting for you. So you left, you made friends with other's just like you. You knew never to trust them, it was everyone for themselves out here. 

Sure you would all help try and get money for food, but if one of you got caught, no one would stick their necks out to help. You were lucky you were small and could easily find small spaces through crawl through and hide.

You did your time in an adoption home, it was good, for a while. Until the adults that had adopted you began treating you like you owed them and when you didn't listen, well you've been through that before, so you left. 

By the age of 12 you knew every path to take, every shortcut, and how to defend yourself when facing threats. People on the streets didn't care if you were a kid, a boy or a girl if you had anything of value, it was fair game.

You had made a den for the younger children of the street, well a handful you ran into. You had a soft spot for them, when some shop owner's closer to skirts of crime alley would look at them in disgust and treat them like dirt. You hit them where it hurt, like they were any better. If they were then they would've been in the better parts of Gotham or anywhere else.

You had learned to pick locks and when the lights went out, that's when your skills came in. Sneeking in and taking anything with value, and leaving without a trace. That's how you got money for food, for you and your four little sibilings.At least what they called you, their sister.

Then one night one of them got really sick, you had hoped it would only be a small cold but as the night went on, Andy felt worse. You didn't know what to do. You felt useless, and powerless. And your mind kept wondering, what if it happened to the others? What would you do? How can you keep them safe?

On your run from rooftop to rooftop, on your way back from a drug store with things you thought might help Andy, you bump into the one and only..

"Catwoman" You whispered.

You had heard of the famous 'catburglar', same as you and many other of Gotham's street kids. You had taken inspiration on the few stories you heard of the woman, she made it out of the slums. Sure you knew stealing wasn't right, but neither was this life.

She looked at you for a moment before smiling, like she had recognized you.

"Kitten, isn't it a bit late for you to be out?" 

You felt tears in your eyes, you never liked to be seen vulnarable but tonight, you couldn't help it.

"Andy, one of the kids I took in. He's really sick and it's getting worse. I don't know what to do. I can barely take care of myself, why did I think I could take care of four more?"

Selina had been taken aback, she had known about the girl who would easily sneek in to stores and managed to always get away.She had at one point followed you, curious of how you worked and noticed why you took more than you usally did. The four young ones.

She didn't have kids, which made it hard to try and console you. 

"And now you're wondering how to keep the other's safe." She said in more of a statement than a question.

She told you to take her to your den, she had carried the small child and said that she would be back. Once she did, she said she knew a place where the others could stay, it was an orphanage a bit further from crime alley, it had more funding, better help. She assured you they would be safe there. Which they did, Andy had recovered well and you told him to stay with the others. At first they were reluctant, they didn't trust the place, but later they came to like it.

You, however didn't stay. When she had asked why.

"I'm more of an alley cat." You said with a smile, earning a laugh from Selina.

"I like you kid, how would you like to cause some trouble?" She said with a cheshire like smile.

From that night you became her protoge, taking the name, Lynx Kitten. She taught you all she knew, and you felt a special bond with her. With time she came to see you as a daughter, and you saw her as a mother. She adopted you, changing your last name to hers, (Y/N) Kyle.

There were occassions when you would cross paths with the infamous Batman and his flock of birdies. Times where you would steal some things and barely evaided them. In other occassions, you would work with them.

You knew there was something between 'the Cat and the Bat'. After some time you asked Selina if they would ever end up together. She had said she wasn't sure but she like the game they played.

Then it happened, they ended up married. Who knew that The Batman was none other than Bruce Wayne. (Well now that you thought about it, it made a lot of sense.) 

With the marrige, you met the young men under the masks, you had all worked together on a few missions, before the marriage. Now you felt closer now knowing the real them. (They had already known who you were under the mask. Cheaters.) 

It was a bit rocky at first, Dick was the first to warm up to you, he was the friendliest of the four it wasn't hard to see him as an older brother.

Jason had taken a bit of time, but knowing where you both grew up, he gained a soft spot for you. One night he noticed you snuck out and followed you, it was one of those monthly meet ups you had with the kids you had taken care of, some had found a place to call home and one of them stayed in the orphange saying they wanted to stay and help 'others like us.' You would always meet up at the same park and help them with what ever you could. On the way back to the manor, you stopped on a rooftop.

"I know you're there. You know some of us still like our little bit of privacy." You said, from the shadows appeared the Red Hood.

From then on he looked after you, like a protective older brother.

Tim came around after Dick, you had said you were always curious to work with computers but felt you weren't as great as they were, he taught you a few tricks, and you found out you had a few things in common, you became close and were really good friends. He would help you sneak past Alfred to snatch some of the butler's famous chocolate chip cookies, in return you would get him coffee when he would be denied some. You were like partners in 'crime'.

Damian sure didn't make it easy at first, he kept saying how "there are no ex-criminals, just ones that aren't breaking the law at the moment. And when these two show their true selfs, I won't hesitate to take them down.", and how "you would never be someone I'll call my sister." He really got under your skin, and it was so frustrating.

Then on one mission, of course of all the ones you could've been partnered up with, you two were stuck together. Dick was in Bludhaven at the time, Jason and Tim had other missions to take care of in other parts of Gotham. It was supposed to be a recon mission, so it should be easy the other two had said.

In a middle of an arguement between you two, you were both noticed. You had pushed him out of the way from an incoming bullet, it had struck you on the leg. You being prideful tried to act like nothing was wrong. Trying to fight your way out with the leg injury was hard, and came with far too many close calls. But you both managed to get what you needed and make it out. When you got back to the cave, Bruce was furious.

"What happened?" His steely voice boomed through the cave. Selina standing next to him not at all pleased, she was worried sick when she heard you had gotten shot.

Alfred had just finished wrapping your leg, when both Bruce and Selina came in. They both had to attened an important dinner, which was why they weren't on patrol. You four had said that you would be fine and they wouldn't need to worry.

"Fath-..."

"It's on me, I was careless and got shot. As much as I hate to say this, If I would have just listen to Damian, this wouldn't have happened." You spoke, cutting Damian off.

Even if he did get on your nerves, and you hated admitting you were wrong. You still did it, you knew that Damian and Bruce's relationship was always rough, and all Damian wanted was his father's approval. Bruce was never good at showing his emotions, which often lead to missunderstandings. But he cared for Damian, and all the others.

Damian tried to speak, but you cut him off again. "I know I know, I won't be on missions until after my leg's healed. At least one of us stook to the plan and made it out just fine."

You had noticed; Bruce usually lost his temper when any of you acted out of line and took things lightly. Which was why you said that last sentence the way you did. Selina, however knew you far too well to fall for that act. But she stayed quiet, you must have had your reason to say those things.

"This isn't a game, you not only almost cost yourself your own life but your partner's too, and until you realise that. You won't even be permitted into the cave. Is that understood?" Bruce said with a scowl on his face.

"You're the boss." You said as you walked towards the stairs.

On your way out Damian shot a glare at you, you sent one back. 

"I didn't need your help, what did you think you would gain by that act?" You heard Damian's voice before you were about to walk into your room.

"I was already going to be out for a while, didn't make sense for him to bench you too."

"Why do you even care?"

"Geez, and I thought you were so smart." You said, earning a growl fom the youngest Wayne. "The less of us out there means more potential danger for innocent people, I didn't do it for you I did it for those we protect. Besides what's done is done."

"This doesn't mean I owe you any favors."

"Like I said, I didn't do it for you." You said with an eyeroll, you were about to go into your room and cut the conversation short.

"You know that's bullshit, (N/N). Well that last part is." Jason said just before you had the chance to walk into your room. He stood leaning against the wall.

"Shut it Jay-Jay, you...."

"(Y/N), you never defy Bruce's orders. You're never just 'careless' for no reason. What you said to Bruce, was just to make him mad at just you and not chew out little D here too." Tim said as he walked closer towards you.

"You guys are reading way too much into this." 

"You say that, what if we ask Sel? Bruce didn't see that secret conversation you two had, but we sure did." Jason chuckled as he saw how you gripped the doorhandle.

"Fine, whatever. So what if I'm the only one getting Bruce's lecture? So what if I'm the only getting benched? So what if I didn't want another fight between Bruce and Damian-.... ah, damn you!" You said with red cheeks, noticing Jason's shit eating grin on his face.

You didn't want to admit it to the youngest Wayne, even if he already suspected it. You walked into your room, closed the door before anyone else had anything else to say.

Through the door you could hear, Tim and Jason laughing.

"Why would she even care?" Damian mumbled.

"I don't know if you know this or not, but (N/N) is just like that. Before she met Sel, she had taken in four kids from the streets, she wasn't that much older than them, but she cared. Street kids in Gotham aren't nice just because, it's everyone for themselves. But she felt protective of those kids. And before you say she's treating you like a child. No, she isn't. She just knows what it feels like." Jason answered.

"What does that mean?" Damian asked still unsure.

"C'mon, Demon. Use your head, we can't give you all the answers." Tim said as he and Jason both left to their respected rooms.

_'So what if I'm the only one getting Bruce's lecture?'_

_'So what if I didn't want another fight between Bruce and Damian'_

"Tt, idiot." Damian mumbled, a small smile on his lips. Not noticing the feline vigilante close by.

"My kitten usually acts without caring if she's the only that gets hurt. Always been that way, I don't think she'll ever change that about herself."

That made Damian remember how you acted when you were both spotted. He had scowled at you when you fell ontop of him (pushed him down to avoid him from getting shot), that must have been the time you took the bullet, the one that was meant for him. You just told him to move and make his way out, yet you still faught through the pain. When you were both at a safe distance, he had only said.

"I'm surprised we made it out this far. Any slower we would've been caught."

You simply glared at him before you got on your bike and made it back to the cave, him not far behind. He hadn't noticed until Alfred mentioned the blood. You never said anything, how was he suppose to know. And now he felt worse.

It had taken the young Wayne a lot to swallow his pride and offer you an apology, not just for letting you get hurt on the mission. But also for not giving you a chance and constantly bickering with you.

You were taken aback from his action, but nevertheless accepted his apology. From that day on you became pretty close, it surprised Dick when he came back.

That had been two years ago, you had your ups and downs but were still pretty close. Even after you decided to move out of the manor, not because you hated living there (heck you still spent most days there) but you wanted a place just to yourself. Which was why you bought Lina's flat. It had great memories of the two of you, and it felt perfect.

Through out those two years you never really saw Tim the same way you saw Dick and Jason (Damian still said you weren't his sister. He was nicer, yes but that was the only thing that still didn't change.) Even before Bruce and Selina became official, Red Robin had caught your eye. You would always toy with him a bit before you gave him the slip. When those stories would be retold it made you both laugh, mostly you. You always asked if he would blush, which would cause him to blush from the question.

There were times when someone from the manor would ask if you two were dating. The question always made your heart beat faster.

"No. Why?"

"You two are always together." Was their answer.

Which was true, you two were paired up on most missions and patrols, when working on cases you both would turn to the other for second opinions. And when you weren't doing any vigilante business, you two would always be found in the theater room, binge watching shows. Or in the kitchen experimenting with coffee and pastries (a coffee addict and a lover of all sweet treats). Alfred had to always kick you two out.

"We're just really good friends." Tim would say. Your heart would ache everytime he said that, but you never let it show.

Until Dick had said, "you say friends, as in you don't see her as a sister."

Maybe that was the reason you decided to confess.

_'What if just maybe, you just tell him.'_

You decided to do it on one of your visits to the manor. Both Bruce and Selina were out on a trip together (I know rare.) Most of the others had things to do, which meant no one would be "accidentally" listening in. You would be watching a new thriller that just came out on DVD.

It would be fine, you told yourself.

* * *

"Okay."

"(Y/N), I really am..."

"No it's okay, I just had to tell you." You turned to face him. A sad smile on your face, you felt your tears pricking your eyes. But you held them back.

"I....you're a great friend (N/N) and I feel.... I don't want to hurt you. I'm really sorry."

"We can't control how we feel about someone, it's not something we can force. It's just how life is." You felt a tear fall, and quickly wipe it away. Taking a breath you continued.

"I don't... regret telling you. I feel like if I did, it would be like if I regreted my feelings for you. And I don't. You're a great guy, Timmy. I just wanted to tell you, but I really hope we can still be friends? I value our friendship more than anything, and I hope it isn't ruined." You looked at him expectently, your hands clenched on your lap, in hopes he wouldn't say he didn't want to see you again. 

"(Y/N), please don't think I want this to be the end of our friendship. It'll take more than this to end it." 

"Thanks, Tim. You really are the best." You said with a small smile. 

With that settled, you had said you had to leave. Tim didn't question it, he felt you needed some time to yourself. He kind of did too.

You walked out the theater room only to come face to face with both Dick and Damian.

You were somewhat relieved Jason wasn't here. He would've caused a scene. Tim and Jason got along better now, but there were times they would clash. And Jason was really protective of you.

"What did you hear?"

"(N/N), please calm down. We were ju-..."

"The way Drake just rejected you." Damian simply said, "what an idiot." You heard him mumble the last part.

"Damian." Dick said in a scolding tone.

You felt emberased, and were on the verge of tears. You wanted to leave as soon as possible, "Don't tell anyone else." Was all you said as you walked past them.

"(Y/N), wait." Dick called out to you, but you just ran to your bike, and drove away before he got a chance to say anything else.

"Really Damian? You had to say that."

"I saw no point in lying to her, she obviously knew we heard."

"Well yeah but it was the way you said it."

"Tt, whatever." Was all he said before he left, ignoring the his older brother's question of where he was going.

Finally back home, you placed your helmet on the counter, before laying down on the sofa. You finally let the tears fall, it hurt but it wasn't like you blamed him. You had hoped he would feel the same way as you, but there was also a small part of you, you tried not to listen to. It had thought he wouldn't feel the same.

After a couple of minutes of staring at the ceiling, you thought to yourself. You could go for the cliche heartbreak act and eat the icecream in your freezer, maybe drink some wine and watch drama shows or a movie of people who do end up having a happy ending, couples who had their feelings reciprocated. (That sounds so sad and pathethic.) Or you could woman up and do something else anything else and try to figure out a way to not make the next encounter awkward.

...

...

...

_'Why does that icecream sound so good?'_

You turned on your t.v and scroll through netflix until you found a movie you felt content with watching. Getting up from the sofa, you trudged to retrive your much needed icy dessert.

"Where the hell-..... damn it, we ate it the last time they visited, I was supposed to buy more, ugh I can't even be sad properly." You spoke to yourself as you leaned your head on the silver door of your fridge.

"Wow, never thought I'd hear you so pathethic."

You straighted up turning around in a defensive stance. 

"Fuck you! You scared the hell... what are you even doing here, Damian?" You asked as you cross your arms over your chest. Looking away from the younger Wayne, who was casually leaning against the wall.

"I wanted to see if I was right about something." He simply said, a smirk was on his face when he got that reaction from you.

"What? You weren't done insulting me?" You asked as you turned your back to him, walking to the minibar you had fully stock. (Thanks to Jason.)

"Tt, that wasn't what I meant." He responded as he followed you, he sat on one of the stools.

"Wasn't it though? I honestly thought we were past the whole 'kicking you while your down' bullshit. Guess I was wrong." You said as you reached into a cabinet that had your favorite red wine.

"Like I said that was not what I meant." He said as his brows furrowed together.

"Then why are you here?" You placed the wine on the counter, looking at him directly.

He simply slid a bag to you, you took it and opened it to find your (favorite flavored) icecream.

"Last time we came, Grayson and Todd ate all of it. You seemed disappointed but didn't say anything to those two imbeciles." He said nonchalantly.

"......I didn't think anyone noticed."

"You never speak up about what you really want, or how you actually feel."

"I mean it was just ice cream. There was no reason for me to call them out for it." You humorlessly chuckled as you gripped the small pint in your hand not making eye contact with him.

"So you give everyone else more than you expect to receive, not caring about how it affects you in the end."

"As I said, it was just ice cr-"

"That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about everything else. Everything you do, your actions." You hadn't notice when he had gotten up, he was now standing next you.

You looked up to meet his eyes, you couldn't read his expression. Not that he was always open with his emotions, though this was different. The look in his eyes showed a hint of... hurt? Or was it pity? That makes more sense, why would he feel hurt? It didn't makes sense to you. His jaw was set tight.

"I just... what do you want me say?" You finally said, your voice low. But not looking away from his forest green eyes.

"Why?" His question was low.

"What?" You asked confused, not realizing you were cornered between the marble counter of the mini bar and Damian.

He fisted his hands on his side, but then placed then on either side of you completely boxing you in. "Why him?" He asked again, looking directly into your eyes. Your heart began beating a mile a minute, your voice was caught.

_'Was he always this tall? When did he get taller than me?'_

"Why did it have to be Drake?" His hands on the counter were tightly fisted, nuckles turning white. "Why can't you look at me the way you look at him?"

"What?" You were dumbfounded, as if your mind completely stopped working. 

_'Is this joke to him?! Just to get ....what exactly?'_

"D-damian, what... do you mean? Is, this some kind of joke to you?! Because if it is-"

"Why would I joke about this?!"

"Because you've never liked me! I know you've always thought of me as some common thief who will turn on all of you at the drop of a hat. If this is some kind of sick way for-.." you pushed your hands to his chest trying to break the barrier he created with his body but he didn't budge, he took one of your wrist and kept it in place. 

"I don't hate you! I never have." He stared into your eyes, brows knitted together. You turned your face, looking away from him.

"That's a lie and you know it." You said as tears fell.

"At first I was angry and ... jealous of you." 

_'What is even happening right now?'_

"Why would you be jealous of a stray like me?" You mumbled.

"Father is never one to praise people so easily, yet you came not even a week into the whole relationship he started with Selina. After that mission.... he smiled at you and told you how well you did. I was furious, since I came to live with him he would always critisize how I fought. Every little thing I did, it was like I was never good enough." For a moment you turned to look at him, noticing the hurt in his eyes, this time his mask broke and you witnessed his vulnarbility.

You were left speechless, you did remember that night. You had gone with Batman and Robin on a mission for some imported gun shipment. When a fight broke out you noticed one of the thugs about to attack Robin (Damian) from behind, without a second thought you took him down. You then turned to him a smile on your face, and you told him. _"I got your back, little bird."_ You thought that after that night, that maybe Damian would warm up to you, or at least not be so harsh and not think of you as a petty thief.

"To make matters worse when father turned to tell me to keep my guard up and not be so careless, you tried stand up for me. I didn't know why you were trying so hard to get on my good side. I thought you were just taunting me, that's why I was so harsh towards you. Thinking that if I pushed you enough, you would show your real self and be some horrible person that you would admit you were just trying to use us."

"But you never really tried to-.."

"I know, and I regret not giving you a chance to fully get to know you......But, my mind was always thinking of you, even after so many times I lashed out on you, insulted you, I was restless when you weren't around. My mind kept constantly thinking of you. And I would always wonder why. It wasn't until that mission we got paired up together." He looked at you waiting to see if you remembered. 

"The recon mission?" You quietly asked.

"That was the day I realized why you were always on my mind. It was because I've always been in love with you. I just didn't want to admit to myself. When I realized my feelings for you, I knew I didn't want you to see me as a brother. That's why I kept telling you we would never be brother and sister."

"B-but... Damian, I...see you as my youn-"

"I'm Not your brother." He said in a steady voice. "And our ages aren't that much different."

He lightly tighten his hold on your hand that he still had pressed to his chest. "You said it yourself, we can't force our feelings." You felt his heartbeat through the grey sweater, your face felt warm.

"Damian, I'm-"

"Don't." He leaned closer to your face. Placing his free hand on your chin, tilting your head upwards to make you look at him. "My feelings for you won't change, I only want you. I'll only ever need you."

"Damian please don't say that. I don't want to hurt you." You said as tears rolled down your face.

"Then just for tonight." He stared deep into your eyes, his eyes softened. "What if you forget about him. Just for tonight."

Your eyes widen slightly, "Damian, It won't fair to you- mmmph..."

He pressed his lips to yours, stoping you from saying anything else. It was strange, you never thought his kisses would be so soft and gentle. Like he was savioring you.

At first you hesistated, but you slowly melted into him bringing your other hand around his neck. Soon the tender kisses became more heated as he licked your bottom lip, begging you for entrance. You conceded, letting him explore your mouth. You finally broke the kiss as both your lungs were begging both of you for air, when the kiss broke you were both panting.

You looked into his green orbs, noticing the soft look he was giving you.

Then you wondered.

_'What if...?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made that mess 🤷🏻
> 
> Had a different image but idk that happened.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed that?


	5. The Kitten and The Robins | D.W.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of "The Thoughts of 'What Ifs'
> 
> Note:  
> (Y/N) your name  
> (Y/NN) your nickname
> 
> I was thinking of making two different endings? One for Damian and one for Tim? Idk I kinda liked the story idea  
> We'll see how it goes.
> 
> Ages:  
> Dick 27  
> Jason 25  
> Tim 23  
> Damian 19  
> (Y/N) 21
> 
> Thinking of making both chapters NSFW
> 
> Soooo, Warning! •_•  
> Also,  
> Trash writting.

_'What if you let him help heal your broken heart?'_

"My feelings for you won't change, I only want you. I'll only ever need you."

"Damian please don't say that. I don't want to hurt you." You said as tears rolled down your face.

"Then just for tonight." He stared deep into your eyes. "What if you forget about him. Just for tonight."

Your eyes widen slightly, "Damian, It won't be fair to you- mmmph..."

He pressed his lips to yours, stoping you from saying anything else. It was strange, you never thought his kisses would be so soft and gentle. You had always thought his would be rushed and rough, but yet it was like if he was savioring you.

At first you hesistated, you felt confused after hearing him pour his heart out to you. But you slowly melted into him bringing your other hand around his neck as you kissed him back. Soon the tender kisses became more heated as he licked your bottom lip, begging you for entrance. You conceded, letting him explore your mouth. You finally broke the kiss, your lungs were begging both of you for air, when the kiss broke you were both panting.

You looked into his green orbs, noticing the soft look he was giving you.

"..D-damian..." You said breathless. Your eyes lided, your hands were on his shoulders for support. 

You heard him almost growl at the way you sounded, the softness in his eyes was replaced with lust. Picking you up by your hips which earned a small yelp from you by his sudden action. He easily placed you on the counter, postioning himself between your legs. His fingers gliding on your thighs, sending shivers up your spine, your grip on his shoulder tighten as a small whimper escaped your lips.

"Tell me to stop, and I will." He said low, as his fingers glided along the edge of your shorts. 

"I-..we...." You couldn't speak, your breathing was still a bit ragged from the intense kiss he had just given you. His tantalizing touch on your skin had you squirming and your mind could only focus on his touch and his bodyheat. He began leaving kisses starting from your jaw down to your neck, making you gripped the material of his sweater a little tighter.

And then it all stopped.

"I won't go further than this. I want all of you, not just your body. Until then..." He whispered in your ear, before you felt his lips on your neck once again. You felt a light sting that made you moan.

He pulled away just enough for you to see him smirk as he looked at your neck.

"D-did you just-?" You asked as you placed your hand up to where his lips had just been.

"I simply sealed my promise." He said with a smirk still on his face. It kind of ticked you off how smug he looked.

Once he pulled away, you felt almost disappointed.

_'Didn't I want him to stop? Why do I feel so... let down?'_

"Promise..?" You quietly questioned. Not receiving a response, which you clearly knew he heard you.

True to his word he didn't do anything else after that, he still stayed with you that night. You both watched the movie you had chosen before, he arrived. Although, you noticed he had sat much closer than normal. 

That had been four nights ago, after all that had happened you weren't sure how to face the boys. (Except for Jason, who was oblivious to the whole mess. And you were grateful for that.)

It wasn't unsual for you to go out and patrol from your place, you had spare suits there. With out having to go to the cave, you just sent a text to Jason saying you were too lazy to go all the way to the manor, but that you would leave from your place and patrol your part of Gotham.

But you couldn't avoid them forever, especially when both Bruce and Selina had returned from their small trip. You had to go to the manor to see your mama-cat, she said she had missed you and wanted to have dinner you, meaning everyone at the manor would be there too obviously. You of course missed her too, which is why you couldn't decline her invitation. Though knowing that both mentors would no doubt figure out something had happened, if you weren't careful. Nothing really got past them. (Or Alfred, he might already know of your confession towards Tim. You wondered if he caught on when you began to realise your feelings for the third Robin.... Of course he had he's Alfred. He knows everything.) 

"Let's just hope it's not too awkward." You mumbled to yourself as you were getting ready.

You looked at yourself in your mirror, wearing a jade color crop top, with highwaisted black jeans and a black leather jacket and some black booties. You had carefully placed concealer where Damian had left a hickey, appearently it was dark enough that it would last for a while. _'That jerk.'_ He had left it where it wouldn't be easy to cover it with your hair or regular clothes, luckily your vigilante suit covered it. 

You found yourself grazing your fingers on the concealed mark, catching yourself you blushed before turning away from the mirror. Grabbing your keys, helmet and phone you left for the manor.

The dinner at the manor wasn't too bad. You were lucky enough to bump into Jason when you arrived, it had been a while since you've seen him outside of patrol. Which you used to stick close to him and joke about how you thought he had forgotten about you. 

He of course didn't mind, as he too missed spending time with you. Saying how you were his favorite sibiling.

You had managed to keep a smile while you greeted everyone. Before being pried off Jason's side, you were engulfed in your mother figures hug. You asked about their trip, which she was happy to talk about. 

During the conversation at the dinner table you had caught Damian looking at you, he was seated across from you. Glancing in his direction you eyes met, he subtly tapped a spot on his neck, to others it wouldn't have seem like much. But you knew from that smirk he had, he was reminding you of the mark he left there. You fought the blush that was threatening to rise to your cheeks, as you looked away from him. Hoping that your family of detectives hadn't caught that.

After dinner you stayed the night at manor, in your old room. You let out a sigh in relief now that you were alone. You had briefly said hi to Tim, but made no attempt to talk to him. You just didn't know how without it feeling awkward. Not to mention how awkward you felt about having Damian's mark on your neck, and he had the audacity to remind you of it, which then lead to you remembering that night.

The look in his eyes, how he had you trapped you, his bodyheat on you, the breath taking kiss, the way his lips moved, the way his hands-.....

You shook your head to rid yourself of those thoughts. Grabbing something comfortable to wear as pyjamas, you went into your bathroom to shower before going to sleep.

After your shower, you walked out now dressed in your sleepwear, hair still slightly damp.

"Are you serious?" You mumbled to yourself, when you saw an uninvited visitor in your room. Leasurily sitting on your bed.

"Are you going to make this a habit? You, just showing up at my place?" _'Or room, in this case.'_ You questioned.

"You weren't responding to my texts, I was sure you wouldn't have replied if I had asked to come see you." Damian responded, his attention drifting from his phone to acknowledge you.

"We were literally all just downstairs, not too long ago." You deadpanned. 

"You were avoiding me." He said as he stood up from were he was sitting. Slowly walking towards you.

"No I w-wasn't." You stuttered, the thoughts of _that_ night quickly returning.

Try as you might to keep your cheeks from reddening, you felt the heat in them grow hotter with evey step he took, you unconsciously taking steps back until your back met the wall. He smirked when he saw you had no where else to go, placing one hand on the wall, next to your face he leaned closer to you. Looking up your eyes met his. 'S _eriously, what the hell is this_ _hight difference?'_

"Really now?" He said teasingly, as he took a strand of your hair, curling it around his finger playfully. 

"W-why are you here?" You were internally slapping your self for stuttering.

You could clearly see him enjoying your reaction. "Tell me. Why are you avoiding me?"

_'This brat, is he really asking why?!'_

"W-wha- , I... it's because you-we.... look I w-wasn't avoiding you!" Your face felt hot, and him beign at a close proximity wasn't helping.

"Because we kissed?" He said as he tucked the strand he had been playing with behind your ear. He looked towards your neck. He glided his thumb on his mark. "Because...I left you this? It was a shame you hid it."

He took notice that the mark wasn't as vivid as the first night, but if anyone had seen it they could known what it was.

"I couldn't let it be seen, they would ask questions." You mumbled. "You and I both know they would easily see through lies."

"You wouldn't need to lie about it. I don't mind if they know. I know where my feelings stand."

"We can't. Were are supposed to be sibilings, even if it's because of their marriage. Sel is my adoptive mom, and you're Bruce's son." You said, your eyes drifted from his.

"But _we_ are _not_ blood related, and I am NOT your brother. Why would I be different from Drake, what would you have done if he had,... acce- said he wanted to start a relationship with you?" He clenched his fist on the wall, brows furrowing.

"I... I don't k-know. I would have talked to them, I guess. It's just-... different." you tried to look at anywhere but him.

"It's the same thing." He tilted your chin up to have you meet his eyes. He pressed his forehead to yours.

"Go out with me." You heard him say softly.

Your heart beat picked up speed, as you saw his green eyes. "As in l-like a- a"

"Date. Yes, we go out. Not as brother or sister. Just us, and see how it goes."

You bit your lip, contemplating. _'Wouldn't this be wrong, if you said yes you would be leading him on.'_

"I know what it would mean." He said, as if he had read your mind.

"...okay." You said softly. "When?"

"Friday night, we're both off from patrol."

"Okay."

"Goodnight." He said, his lips barely grazing over yours. The taunting of his lips ghosting over yours nearly made you pull him in for a real kiss. You stopped yourself before you did.

"'Night." You managed to say when he pulled away.

Friday night had finally arrived, you had agreed to let him pick you up.

Even if you weren't sure you should be doing this, you still put in effort in your outfit. He had been open with his feelings, the least you could do was try. You kept your make up natural and subtle, but a shade darker on your lips.

At 7 sharp he knocked on your door.

"Weirdo, he knocks tonight. But he has snuck in so many times before." You mumbled to yourself as you walk to the door, a small smile on your lips.

"I'm pretty sure by now you have a key." You said teasingly when you opened the door.

"I thought it would've been strange to just walk in." 

"Okay. We'll go with that." You said as you grabbed your purse, house keys and phone. "Should we head out?"

He nodded. "Lets."

You were seated on the passenger side of the car. Still with no idea, where he was taking you.

"You look nice by the way." He said as he brought your attention to him.You saw he had his eyes focused on the road, a hint of red tainted his cheeks. 

"T-thanks! You don't look too bad yourself." You tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear. "So, you still haven't told me where we were going."

"You'll just have to wait and see." Was all he said.

He had first taken you to one of his favorite vegan restaurant. The food was good. Though you weren't vegetarian yourself, you could see it being a possibility if you ate food like that. After he took to your favorite ice cream place, with your cold treats had driven you to a great look out point you hadn't known was near. From the way Gotham's city lights shone, even with how cloudy it was it looked so beautiful. It nearly hid that fact it was so crime ridden.

"If I wasn't born and have lived here all my life, I would almost think the city was peaceful." You said from your seat on the grass.

"I was surprised when I found this place too." Damian said from where he was seated. 

You both sat in comfortable silence, admiring the view. Your eyes drifted towards him, you had always known Damian was good looking. Everyone of the Waynes were. But the light from the moon, that wasn't obscured by the clouds made him look even more so. You saw his well define jaw, perfect olive tone skin, his sharp emerald eyes, his lips-

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." He said as he turned to look at you.

You felt your face burn. "I w-wasn't. Shut up, I was actually trying to figure out a way to steal your ice cream." You playfully nudged him, causing him to laugh.

It was always so rare to hear him laugh, and not the taunting or mocking way he would usually do. But a real geniun laugh from him, it was nice to hear. You both fell into a playful banter, without warning you felt a drip on your cheek looking up you felt more.

"We should go back to the car." Damian said as he helped you up.

You had managed to get home as the rain got worse.

"Well that came out of nowhere." You said as Damian had parked infront of your building. "You shouldn't drive in this rain. You can just stay over."

He had seemed hesitant, but agreed.

"You could use the shower if you want. You normally don't stay or leave clothes, but I think I might have some from the few times you did. You could check in the closet, if not just take whatever fits. The others usually crash here, so they leave extra clothes."

"Thanks." He said as he walked to the bathroom.

Now that you were alone, you thought about the situation. Your heart couldn't help but beat fast. You cleaned off the little bit of make up you had. After you changed into comfortable clothes. Outside you could hear the pouring rain, and lighting began to appear.

You hoped the others were okay on their patrol.

Damian had come out from his shower. A towel draped on his shoulder, his usually perfectly slick black hair loosely untamed and slightly damp. And he wasn't wearing a shirt. _'Is he taunting me?'_

"D-did *ahem, did the shirts not fit?"

"No, I usually don't wear a shirt for bed." He smirked, "That's not a problem, is it?"

It hadn't been, you should be used to seeing them shirtless, you've trained with them. But now you can't seem to stop your eyes from admiring his well tone body. 

"N-no, j-just wondering." You finally managed to averted your eyes, and look at anywhere but him.

He had walked closer to you, 

"That expression on your face, makes me believe you will see me in a different light." His voice was low, a bit hopeful.

"It's all your fault, with your teasing. And you walking around like that." You gestured towards him. Earning a chuckle from him.

"I did seal my promise."

"You never said _what_ that promise was."

"That I would do whatever it took to win your affections." He cupped your cheeks, making you look up at him. He could see your flushed cheeks as he leaned in. "I really do love you, (Y/N)" he sweetly wispered, you closed the gap by pulling him in. Your lips finally meeting his.

The kiss started off slow, before it became more heated. Tongues fighting for dominace, which he easily won. Your hands slowly roamed his body. While his found the bottom of your shirt, he placed one hand on your hip bringing you closer to him. While the other slid under your shirt slowly rising up. Making you moan into the kiss when he reached your breast.

"Your not wearing a bra." He said more of a statement, as he broke the kiss.

"I don't usually wear one when I sleep." You responded as you kissed his neck. "Is that a problem?" You smirked up at him.

"Just makes it easier for us." He smirked back at you, he went to trail kisses on your neck. And felt him bite your collarbone gaining another moan from you. "Jump." He commanded, you easily did as you were told. He easily caught you, placing his hands under your thighs and carried you to your bed.

He sat at the edge of the bed making you straddle him. You went for another kiss, "D-damian," you broke the kiss as you looked at his eyes.

"Did you want to stop?" You felt his grip on your thighs slightly tighten.

"N-no, but. It's just that..." you bit your lip not knowing how to start, he waited patiently for you to continue. "... I.. I've never, done... this before." You said low, you had your hands on his shoulders, they trembled just a bit. You looked up to meet his eyes, they had widen at what you had told him.

"Your.. first.." It was like this dream kept getting better and better, not only were you recipricating his feelings. But he would be your first, just as you would be his.

You nodded as you looked away. "I....if you want to sto-" 

You tried to move from his lap, but he held you firmly by your hips. You looked towards him in surprise.

"I want to make something clear. _I_ want this, but what about _You_? We won't go any further if you don't want to."

"... Yes, I want this." You said as you looked into his eyes. Knowing fully well your answer would change your relationship.

He kissed you once again. Slipping his hands to your shirt, pulling it over your head he tossed it somewhere on the floor. Keeping one hand around your waist to support you, while he used the other to cup and knead one of your breast. He went to lick and suck on the other, earning a gasp from you causing you to roll your hips on him, feeling his erection through his sweatpants. You ran fingers through his hair. You felt him moan on your skin, his teeth nipped at your nipple before his tongue licked to soothe it, making you grind once more on him. 

"D-damian~!"

He looked up as he took your perked up nipple in between his teeth, bitting just a little harder. You moaned arching into him, he let out a chuckle at your reaction. Your hands now gripping his shoulders, you tried to push him to lay on your bed. 

"You seem impatient, love." He mumbled into your skin, as he trailed kisses up to your jaw. 

You rolled your hips once more, feeling yourself soaking through you underwear. He groaned at the friction, letting himself fall back on the soft comforter. 

You went to claim his lips, slowly grinding on him. His hands on your hips gripped you as he bucked his hips to meet yours.

"Who's the impatient one now, Pretty bird?" You smiled teasingly, pecking his lips before he could say anything. You beggan trailing kisses down his jaw, on his throat where you made sure to leave your own mark there, earning a throaty moan from him. You continued down to his collarbone, your hands roaming against his sculpted body. Before you could react you felt the room shift. Finding yourself looking up at him. 

"I'm just getting started, _Kitten._ " He said with a smug smile on his lips.

He took both of your wrist and placed them above your head, with one hand he held in place as he used his other to slide into your pyjama shorts. His fingers went to your folds, "You're soaked, beloved." He said in a low husky voice next to your ear. "Is it because of me?" He asked teasingly. 

".ahh~... d-damian~" you moaned as his finger stroked and slid inside, he added another your head fell back in pleasure, he beggan pumping in and out. Your hips moved up trying to follow his rythm.

"You are beautiful, my love." He said, he hovered above you. Your hair laid messily on the pillow, your skin was flushed. The marks on your skin were proudly showing. A true sight to behold, and he wasn't done marking you.

His words almost went unheard through your ragged breathing and moans, you saw his figure through lidded eyes. Fighting against his strong grip that kept your hands down to no avail, you wanted to bring him in for another kiss, "D‐dami~ I...". You said impatient.

Earning a chuckle from him, his lips glidded on your body. His skillful fingers didn't stop as his thumb found your clit and began playing with it. 

"Ahh~ I-.... I'm going to-..." 

You couldn't finish as you moaned let out your release. Finally coming down from your high, you began to normalize your breathing.

"So beautiful, Love." You heard him say, licking his fingers off you heard him hum. "And so sweet, too."

The sight before you was so alluring, Damian above you his intese forest green eyes looking directly into yours as he ran his tongue on tip of his fingers. 

Before you realised it your sleeping shorts and panties were gone, Damian had made quick to remove his final pieces of clothing too. Slipping on a condom.

He aligned himself with your entrance.

"Are you certain about this?" He asked, making no attempt to move as he waited for your answer.

"Yes." You said bringing him in for a soft kiss. "I want this. I want you."

"I'll be gentle." He promised.

He slowly entered you, you softly moan in pain, you tightly hugged him and barried you face on the crook of his neck. He stopped moving and looked worried at you.

"I-I'm okay." You said to try an reassure him.

He kissed the small tear that fell from your eye, and proceed to leave soft kisses; your cheecks, your kneck, as he fully slides into you, stretching you out. His dick hard inside you, filling you up. He can’t help but shiver a bit at the feeling of you tightening around his cock, graoning from the feeling of how tight you felt.

After adjusting to his size, you let him know it was okay to move. He thrusts into you slowly, the pain had subsided, Damian held himself above you watching your expression and listening to your soft moans.

You met his eyes, one of your hands moved behind his neck you brought him down. "F-faster... please." You kissed him, as he picked up speed. Making you moan into the kiss. You trying to move your hips to try and meet his rythm, the grip on your hips tightend.

"Oh, f-fuck...please Damian! M-more, Damian!" You moaned, earning a grunt from him. He picked up speed, burying his face on the crook of your neck. You felt him kiss, lick and attack your kneck as your head flew back feeling the intense pleasure. Your fingers dug into his black locks, while your other hand held tightly onto his arm.

"Damian, I-I'm..~" 

"Me too. (Y/N), cum with me." He sealed your lips with his, your legs locked behind him as you felt your second release of the night. His came after a couple more thrust. 

He broke from the breathtaking kiss breathing laboriously. His hair dishaveled, his beautiful forest green eyes looking at you lovingly. 

"I-I love you, Damian."

Lost in his eyes, you had whispered that phrase before realizing it.

But it was true. And you didn't regret saying it. Because it was the way he looked at you, the way he smiled at you, no one had ever looked at you like he had.

In response his eyes had widen in shocked, but was then replaced by a sweet smiled. "And I love you, (Y/N)." 

Laying under the covers of your bed you were both cuddling, listening to the rain fall hitting your bedroom window. Your head on his chest while he had his arm was around you, softly running his fingers up and down your arm.

"I can't believe you left that big of a mark." You say in slight annoyance.

When you had walked into your bathroom, you were shocked to see the state of your kneck was in from your nape all the way to shoulder was bright purple and red. Among the other scatter marks on your body; those were passable you could hide those marks easily. But your neck was another story.

"You didn't seem to mind earlier." Damian had the audacity to reply. You looked up to see him smirk, making you blush bright red.

"You do know we both have patrol tomorrow, right?"

"Like I said before, I don't mind if they know."

"Yeah, but I thought that. I don't know, maybe we would talk to Bruce and Sel first before just dropping the bomb like this."

"They already know." 

"What?" You sat up slowly, looking at him directly. "What do you mean by that?"

"When I had asked you for our date, I went to talk to Father and Selina. I only told them. I had told them what my intentions were. Selina had already know about my feelings for you, even before I realised them. Father was surprised, but said he as long as we were both responsible and it doesn't interfere with our nightly activities he didn't see a problem with it." 

Damian became worried when you stayed quiet, your lip between your teeth deep in thought. 

"(Y/N), look ....I'm sorry. Perhaps I should have waited-"

"No, it's okay. I just.. I guess I thought it would be harder...han this? I don't know, like it feels unreal. You know?" 

"Yeah, it does." Damian reached and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. 

"I finally have you, and I have no intention of loosing you to anyone." He said softly as he hugged you closer to his chest. Placing a kiss on your hairline.

* * *

**Back at The Batcave**

Since the rain had came out of nowhere everyone was soaked through, it had been a slow night and they had all went back home early. Alfred had been prepared and had towels at the ready for the vigilantes return.

Selina and Bruce had left the cave leaving only Dick and Tim.

"Don't just sit there, dry off first." Dick said as he threw a towel on Tim's head. 

Tim simply grunted as he draped the towel on his shoulders continuing to look trough the Batcomputer.

Dick huffed in annoyance when his brother decide to ignore him. Towling off his damped hair. "Betcha you would've listen if (Y/N) were here to tell you."

"Shut up." Tim mumbled giving a side eye glare to his older brother, before he half-heartedly began to dry off with his towel.

Dick shrugged. "Speaking of which, I had to wonder. Why didn't you admit you liked her back, I honestly did believe it was mutual between you two."

Tim's hands froze over the keyboards for a second before he resumed. "Drop it, Dick. It's none of your business." 

"Hey, I'm just saying. Before B and Selina got together, you and (Y/NN) had a similar thing they did."

"There was no _thing._ " Tim replied still his not looking in his direction.

"Are you seroius?" Dick asked with a chuckle. "There was so much sexual tension between you two. You would both flirt without even realizing. And I'm not just talking about Lynx Kitten and Red Robin, I'm talking about the times we've found you cuddling binge watching shows. Or those soft glances you give her. Friends don't just do that."

"It's not like that!" Tim quickly got up from his seat pushing the chair from the sudden movement.

"Really, cus you could've fooled me." Dick replied back.

"I just." Tim sighed in frustration, running a hand through his still damp locks.

"I like what we have. I don't want a repeat of what happened with Stephanie." The third robin said softly.

Dick's eyes widen slightly, he had remembered when Tim and Stephanie were dating for two years. It was when they were 16/17 they had an off and on relationship, mostly arguements about anything and everything. It was like they were so uncompatable, then Stephanie admitted that she liked girls more and that was when she finally ended the relationship. After the break-up, it was a rocky between the two and after Steph had decided it would've been best if she left, so she did without so much as a goodbye. 

"Look Timmy, I know it hurt when Steph left. But you can't let that stop you from seeing other people. Hell, she's probably moved on. You have just as much right to as she does."

Dick placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "Just like you have every right to move on, (Y/N) does too. She's an amazing, strong, smart woman. But she can't wait for you forever." 

With those last words Dick left Tim to his thoughts.

"I know that." Tim mumbled. 

"And I do love her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I did not mean for it to be this long.


End file.
